


Fallen Angel

by DiamondbackMako16



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Rape, Revenge, male on male violence, read the notes before the chapters!, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondbackMako16/pseuds/DiamondbackMako16
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen like this...It was supposed to be a quick cash grab.Go in, please the client, get pain and get out.Up until now, Angel had never really had any problems with customers. This is, until the day he came across the four clients he wished he never met.Lucky for him, he's got friends that will help him make his attackers regret the day the decided to make him a victim.





	1. Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings!:   
> *Rape- nothing graphic in this chapter, just some minor flashbacks of the attack, but not much detail.   
> *Foul language- fuck, damn, shit, ass wipe and the words 'whore' and 'slut' are used in a derogative manner.   
> *Violence- again, nothing graphic save for mentions of beatings, scratching and biting.   
> *Mentions of restraints for non-con sex  
> If there is anything else y'all deam trigger-worthy, please let me know so that I can add them to the tags as well as this list. 
> 
> Normally, I don't write these sort of fics, but after binge watching espisodes of Law & Order: SVU, this idea seeped into my head.

_Pain_.

That was the first thing that registered when Angel Dust finally woke up.

It was the first thing he felt every morning for the past week…ever since…

Angel Dust whimpered as he pressed his top hands against his face, only to yelp and pull his hand away as the touch agitated the bruising around his left eye.

“ _Fuuuck_ …” he hissed through clenched teeth. He laid on his back for a few moments, simply staring at the ceiling, his chest heaving from pain and anger.

Once the sting in his eye subsided and his head stopped swimming, he rolled over onto his side and pushed himself up into a sitting position, groaning the whole while. He panted a bit before slowly standing. His legs wobbled slightly, but he managed to stay up right and limped over to the cramped bathroom.

He sighed as he took in his reflection in the mirror.

An ugly shade of black and purple filtered through the white fuzz around his left eye. Above his right brow was a small gash that he managed to seal shut with a few butterfly stitches. His bottom lip was scabbed and busted, but at least the swelling had was gone by now, and he was lucky his lip hadn’t required any actual stitches.

Scattered throughout his body were more bruises of various sizes and colors, all tinting his snow-white fuzz. A few actual scratches and bite marks were present as well.

 He clenched his eyes at the memory…

_“Wait…hold on! Stop! That really hurts!”_

_“What’s the matter fuzzball? I thought you said you liked it rough?”_

_“That’s what I heard…hit ‘em again!”_

Angel’s mismatched eyes looked down at his arms, including the lowest set that he usually kept hidden away, and saw that all six of his wrists still looked chafed, as were his ankles.

“ _I’m not foolin’ around…uncuff me! Let me go! Let me **go!”**_

**_“_ ** _Shut the fuck **up** already!” _

Angel rubbed his soar jaw at the memory of the largest client forcing the gag into his mouth.

Of all the events that happened that night, that wasn’t the worst of it…the _beatings_ he endured weren’t the worst of it.

It was what they did afterwards…when they…

Angel bowed his head as he exhaled sharply.

Yes, it was true that Angle liked it rough in the bedroom, but it was always, _always_ consensual.

_This_ time…this time there was nothing consensual about what happened, and had all six of his arms not been restrained… _maybe_ he would have had a chance…maybe…

Angel scoffed, yeah right…who was he kidding? It was _four_ against _one_. He didn’t stand a chance.

Through his pain, Angel clenched his jaw.

They were gonna pay.

Sooner or later…one way or another…they were going to _pay_.

_All of them_.

And he would start with that little shit that recorded it all.

Angel remembered the pint-sized bastard that had stood off to the side, laughing and recording as his three companions subdued and abused their victim. Then when the punk had his turn with Angel, he had the nerve to treat him like some sort of conquest he earned, when in reality, all he did was stand aside and let the bigger demons do all the hard work.

Angel slammed his fist against the sink counter, his breaths coming out in heavy heaves.

He was _pissed_.

Pissed at the lowlife thugs that did this to him, and pissed at himself for getting into that situation in the first place.

The other escorts had warned him of the dangers of bondage and how it could backfire and make him vulnerable, but he didn’t listen…

_Why_ didn’t he listen?

Angel glared at his reflection, his rage building as he took in his battered state.

‘You really are a _stupid whore_...’ He chastised himself, mimicking the taunting words others had said to him since the start of his career. He glared for a bit longer before straightening up and staggered out of the room.

He made his way to the tiny table at the corner of the room and swiped his jacket off the chair.

‘Maybe if I’m lucky, I can convince Vag’ to lend me her spear for a few hours.’ He thought as she dressed.

It would be slow of course. After everything they did to him, Angel was going to make sure they felt as much pain as he did…they were going to beg him to stop, and just like them, he was going to ignore their pleas.

Angel adjusted his bowtie before lowing himself onto the bed and reaching for his boots.

“Those _fucks_ think they can get away with embarassin’ _me_ …” he muttered while sliding on the first boot. “An’ then they have tha balls ta call me a ‘filthy slut’- **I’m gonna show ya how a slut gets even**!” Angel yelled at the closed door. He pulled on his other boot, and after a moment of physical preparation, he pushed himself off the bed with a grunt.

Angel ran his hands through his hair, fluffing it up to his usual style.

Once he was satisfied, he left the room, making sure to take his room key with him, and made his way down to the lobby.

Upon arriving, Angel was pleased to find the room nearly vacant, save for the receptionist and a few idol guests who seemed too caught up in their own business to pay the male escort any mind.

That was fine by him.

The _last_ thing Angel wanted was more unwanted attention.

With that in mind, he lifted his chin and approached the demon at the front desk and slapped his key on the desk. The receptionist looked up from whatever game he was playing on his computer and eyed the furred demon lazily.

“Yeah?”

Angel Dust inclined his head towards the key, “I’m checkin’ out.”

The receptionist sighed and swiped the card from where it had been discarded. He clicked a few things on his computer. “Name?” he droned.

“Vincent Cerone.” Angel supplied, using his legal name.

The clerk typed in the name, and after a few clicks he looked back at the roughed-up demon. He knew _exactly_ who this guy was.

“Did you enjoy your stay _princess_?” the demon taunted with a smirk.

Angel sent his own condescending sneer, “ _Hardly_.” His smile dropped, “Are we done here?” he growled in irritation. This wasn’t the hotel that the incident had occurred, no way was he staying in that place but he couldn’t go back to Charlie’s and let everyone see him in the condition he had been in. That was why he opted for this cheap motel. It was here that he did the majority of his healing, but now he felt that was ready to just get out of there.  

The clerk simply rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah buddy you’re set. You can get back to the streets.” He sneered before going back to the game he had been playing before.

Angel swallowed down the urge to send his own nasty retort and simply left the lobby. He wasn’t going to spend any unnecessary energy on this ass wipe.

Limping out of the hotel, Angel paused and mentally prepared himself for the long trek back to Charlie’s inn. He had one hell of a week and he was ready to be back in a familiar setting with familiar faces and- oh god…

‘ _Fat Nuggets_!’ Angel’s heart skipped a beat as panic swept through him and his breathing increased.

How could he have forgotten about his _own pet_?! 

Was she _okay_? Was anyone back at the hotel even taking care of her in his absence?!

That poor little piggy probably worried sick wondering where he was, and for all he knew, she probably thought he had abandoned her or something…

“Hang in their baby girl, daddy’s comin’!” Angel promised as he started in the direction of the hotel.

A few blocks down though, Angel found himself leaning heavily against a building, panting from exhaustion and wincing as his injured leg throbbed.

So maybe it wasn’t a good idea to move so fast when he was still injured.

Angel rubbed his bad leg. If it still hurt this bad a few days from now, he would have a doctor check it out.

It didn’t feet like something was broken (obviously) or dislocated, but something was defiantly causing a lot of pain. Probably a torn muscle or tendon or whatever else was in there. The bastard that had yanked on his leg had done so with so much more force than Angle had expected.

  _Angel thrashed against his restraints as he was crushed beneath the weight of the hefty demon on top of him. He cried out through the gag when the demon’s razor-sharp teeth pierced deep into his shoulder._

_The newfound pain fueled Angel, and he tugged at his bondages._

_As he did so, he could feel one of his legs wiggle free, and he focused all his effort on that limb._

_Unfortunately, one of the brutes noticed and moved to take control of the situation._

_Just as he bent forward to secure the limb, Angle was able to free his leg and gave a powerful kick straight into the demon’s face, causing him to stubble back, clutching his face and crying out in pain._

_It didn’t take the third member long to subdue their captive and redo the restraint on the newly injured appendage._

Angel shook his head at the memory.

He may have gotten one good hit during the attack, but all that had done was earn him a backslap and a leg that was left searing in pain throughout the night. That and the demon that he had kicked in the face made sure to be extra brutal during his turn.

True, they were all horrible, but that guy was the _worst_ of the lot.

‘Maybe _he’ll_ be the first to go.’ Angel thought as he pushed himself off the wall and continued onwards at a slower pace.

He wanted to get back fast, but if Charlie was truly as fond of Fat Nuggets as she _claimed_ she was, then he really had nothing to worry about. Surly the young princess had taken care of the pig while he was away, and as for Fat Nuggets herself…well, if she lasted this long without him, then she could wait another hour or so till he got home.

It was this thought that spurred him on as he made the painstakingly slow trek back to safety.

 

Thirty or so minutes into the journey, Angel started to curse himself out for venturing so damn far in the first place.

He turned the corner and froze.

Lingering at the other end of the block was Cherri Bomb and several other members of her crew.

Angel Dust’s legs wobbled. He was wrong. He wasn’t ready to face any of his friends yet…

He took a small step back, and was just about to make a break back around the corner when the inevitable happened.

As if on cue, Cherri turned her head in Angel’s direction, and locked eyes with the spider demon.

“ _Angel Dust_?!”

The call of disbelief had gotten her crew’s attention, and they were all now staring in his direction.

He swallowed the lump in his throat when Cherri started jogging in his direction.

“Angel, _where the fuck have you been_?! Everyone’s been looking-“ she paused in both sentence and step when she finally took her best friend’s condition. “Oh my god…Angel _what happened_?!” she ran the rest of the way, nearly running her friend over in the process. Her jaw gaped open as her one eye looked him over. “Who did this to you?!”

By now the rest of her gang had caught up to her, and were now staring at him in concern.

For once, Angel wished he wasn’t the center of attention. “I don’t wanna talk about it right now…I just wanna get back to the hotel. I need ta check on my girl.”

Cherri blinked and turned to a shark-like demon beside her, “Brutus, you mind giving us a ride to Charlie’s place?”

“Not at all boss.” The demon assured, though somewhat uneasily. He like the rest of the group, was unnerved at the fact that their leader’s closest friend had seemingly fallen victim to a possible mugging.

Cherri nodded and motioned for Angel to follow them to where Brutus had parked his car.

“We’ll catch up with you guys later.” She announced as she led Angel away.

The others nodded and everyone went their own separate ways.

Angel’s leg was acting up again and he winced with every step.

Cherri Bomb noticed and placed a hand on his low back to steady him. “Is this why you were missing for so long?” The wounds didn’t look too fresh, so the younger demon could only assume he had been jumped days before and then decided to lay low for the time being. Why he would that, she didn’t know. If it had been her, she would have gathered her crew and gone after the perks right away instead of waiting, but…to each their own…

Angel gave a weak ‘yeah’ but said nothing more than that.

When they finally arrived to the vehicle, Cherri opened the front and offered the seat to Angel who declined.

“I’d rather sit in the back…my leg’s killin’ me.” He insisted.

Cherri nodded and helped the giant spider into the back seat, closing the door behind him as he settled in. She had just climbed into the front seat when she heard Angel hiss in pain.

Turning, she saw that Angel had stretched out his right leg as much as he could in the small, cramped car, and was massaging the area around his lower, inverted knee joint. His eyes were clenched shut as was his jaw.

“Ya want us to take you to the hospital?” she offered as Brutus backed out of the parking space and out of the parking lot.

“No…just get me back to the hotel.” Came the reply.

Cherri gave a reluctant nod and fell silent, but only for a moment.

“…was it Pentious’ boys-”

“Cherri, I said I don’t-”

“-or maybe someone he could have hired-”

“Will you just _drop it_ already?!” Angel Dust snapped, “If I said I don’t wanna talk about it, then _I don’t wanna talk about it_!”

Cherri Bomb blinked at her friend’s sudden outburst. Once the initial shock wore out, she frowned, “I’m just trying to figure out who roughed ya up so I can take care of them for ya.” She turned to face forward, her arms crossed tight against her chest. “ _Sorry_ for being worried about you.” She grumbled.

“An’ I appreciate the concern, but this is _my_ own business, an’ I’ll handle it _myself_!”

“And when will that be?” Cherri challenged as she turned to glare at him.

“When my damn leg stops achin’!” Angel bit back.

“Okay, and about how long will that take? Another week? _Two_ weeks? Will you even be able to find these guys by then? I mean, you already gave them a week head start to get lost in this literal Hell hole.” Cherri growled out.

Angel shifted forward in his seat, “Seems like ya forgot when and where I came from! My type has _ways_ of findin’ people.” He leaned back once more, “I’ll figure it out.”

The two glared at each other while Brutus drove in uneased silence.

Eventually, Cherri ended the staring contest and turned to face forward. “I just hate the thought of them thinking they got away with beating the crap out of you.” She admitted softly.

Angel turned to stare out the window. He hated the thought too, and he was sure she would hate them even more if he told her the whole truth of what happened the other night.

“You know…you’re more than my best friend.”

Angel turned back and found the gang leader watching him again. “Oh yeah?” he answered, this time in a softer tone.

Cherri nodded, “You…you’re like a brother to me.”

Angel blinked, “Well…you’re like a sister to me.” He admitted, “An annoying, younger sister.” He smirked.

Cherri Bomb playfully stuck out her tongue at him.

Angel laughed, “Brat!”

“Doofus!”

Everyone in the car shared a laugh at the weak insults.

When everyone settled down, Cherri sent the spider a rare, genuine smile, of which Angel was glad to return.

“We’re here.” Brutus announced after about ten more minutes of driving.

Angel tensed in his seat as he stared up at the towering building.

“We could always go somewhere else…” Cherri offered.

Angel shook his head, “Nah…we’re already here…plus I gotta go in an’ check on Fat Nuggets.”

The younger demon nodded in understanding, “Well…can I at least help you to the door?”

This time, Angel nodded, “ _That_ I’ll take you up on.”

With that, Cherri helped her fried out of the car and helped support his weight as he limped to the lobby doors.

Angel Dust had barley lifted his hand when the door swung open, revealing none other than Charlie.

“Angel!”

The demon could only hiss in pain as the princess wrapped her arms around his mid-section in greeting.

“Angel where were you? I was afraid you left us for good!” Charlie questioned with her cheek pressed against his chest, not even noticing the state he was in or the unintentional pain she was putting him through.

“Woah…easy kid…” Angel grunted out, patting Charlie’s back for good measure.

“Yeah take it easy Princess, Angel’s hurt pretty bad.” Cherri added.

This got the other female’s attention, and she looked up at Angel’s face before swiftly releasing him with a gasp, “ _Angel_!”

Said demon put up a hand to prevent her from asking the dreaded question, “Look, I’ll explain later, but right now, I just…I need some rest, okay?”

Charlie nodded numbly and moved aside to let the taller demon in.

Cherri remained at the doorway, “I guess you can take it from here?” she asked.

Charlie nodded again, “Y-yeah…we’ll take care of him. Thank you for bringing him back.”

“Alright then. Later Angel. Princess.” Cherri said with a nod before turning and making her way back to the waiting car.

The two watched the car for a moment before stepping back and shutting the door.

Charlie turned to Angel with a look of concern, “Are…do you need anything?”

“Just my room an’ my pig…an’ maybe a bottle of water.” Angel requested.

“Okay…anything else I can get you? Something to eat maybe?” Charlie prodded as the two started over to the stairs.

Angel shook his head. He didn’t have much of an appetite today. “Maybe later…I ain’t very hungry at the moment.”

Charlie opened her mouth to say more, but the sound of a shrill, excited squeal cut her off.

They turned to see a small pink blur barreling towards Angel.

The tall demon grinned, and despite the pain, he bent forward and caught the tiny pig in his lower arms as she launched herself at him.

“Hey baby girl, did ya miss me?” Angel laughed as Fat Nuggets nuzzled her face against his chest, grunting and wagging her tail as she did, “Yeah I missed you too, but daddy’s back now an’ I’m never gonna scare ya like that again!” He pressed his face against his beloved pet.

Charlie smiled at the reunion.

Fat Nuggets had really missed Angel…they all did…

When he went missing the other night, it was cause for concern, and a small search party was sent out to find him, only to return empty handed. After that, they assumed that Angel Dust had snuck out to indulge in his usual habits. It was a bit frustrating that he had done so, but Charlie figured there was nothing they could do except wait and confront him when he returned.

Only, he didn’t return the following day…or the next day…or the next few days after that…

By then, after every search party had turned up with no results, Charlie had started to panic and was afraid that Angel Dust may have been gone for good. Though it wasn’t to say that she thought he just up and quite on his own will. If he had, he would no doubt have taken his pig along with him. So, to Charlie, that could only mean that Angel Dust had ran into some trouble, perhaps someone with an angelic weapon, and had met his unfortunate end.

Luckily, that wasn’t the case, but it did seem like he had gotten into a rather nasty fight with someone.

She wanted answers, but it seemed like the spider wasn’t in the mood to provide any, and she was fine with that. If he needed some alone time with his pig, then so be it. They could talk later, when he was ready.

Charlie took a step forward, “I can escort you to your room, you know…to make sure no one gives you a hard time…”

“I’m guessin’ Vag’s pissed?” Angel droned.

A nod from Charlie confirmed it.

Angel sighed, “Eh why not…if only ta keep Vaggie off my back.” He shrugged as he turned in the direction of the stair case.

“Are you okay to take the stairs?” Charlie fretted.

“I’ll manage. It’s not like I got a choice anyway.” Angel assured.

“I’ll call the maintenance guys and see if they can come over and get the elevator working.” The young manager assured.

“Do whatever ya gotta do Princess.” Angel responded, though he didn’t really sound like himself. He sounded tired and…distant.

Something was wrong, that much was certain…

None the less, Charlie decided to remain silent after that.

When they finally arrived to Angel’s room, Charlie pulled out her master key and unlocked the door, allowing Angel to enter his room.

“I’ll have Niffty bring up your water in a bit.”

“Sounds good...”

Charlie bit her lip, “You know…if there’s anything you need to tell us-”

“I _don’t_!” Angel interrupted sharply. He’d admit that he got beat up, that much was obvious, but there was no way in the nine levels of Hell that he was going to tell them that four guys forced themselves on him.

He had to save whatever dignity he had left from that night…

Charlie paused and relented, “Okay.” She made to leave but then paused and looked up at the spider demon, “I’m glad you’re back and…I’m sure the others will be too.” She smiled, “It just wasn’t the same here without you.”

With that, Charlie turned and walked down the hall.

Once she was out of sight, Angel slowly closed his door and limped over to his bed.

He had just lowered himself onto his back when Fat Nuggets leapt onto the mattress and laid beside him. He smiled and scratched her between the ears.

The pig’s tail wagged happily, but her eyes held a longing look, as if she could sense that something was bothering her owner.

“Don’t worry sweetie, daddy’s gonna be okay.” He cooed.

Fat Nuggets gave a weak grunt and pressed herself closer to the demon, a small whine coming from her.

“Aw, come here baby girl…” Angel lifted her onto his chest and rubbed her back, “I’m gonna be okay.” He whispered as the pig’s eyes began to shut drowsily. “ _I’ll be okay_ …” he repeated.

Though at this point, he wasn’t sure _who_ he was trying to reassure anymore.


	2. Confronting the Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:   
> * Foul language: usage of the words shit, damn, fuck, bitch and skank (sometimes used in a derogatory manner)
> 
> * continued mentions of rape and violence
> 
> *mentions of drug abuse
> 
> *victim blaming (both intentional and unintentional)
> 
> * Publicizing rape with the intent to humiliate
> 
> * Name calling

A light knock from the door was enough to make Angel jolt at the sound, causing Fat Nugget to squeak in protest.

“Sorry sweetie.” Angel apologized as he rubbed the pig’s head.

The knock sounded again and Angel groaned in frustration, “Alright, alright, I’m _comin’_!” he snapped as he lifted himself off the bed.

He drowsily lumbered over to the door and swung it open with a firm “ _What_?”

To his surprise, he was met with a seemingly empty hallway.

“Down here!” a high-pitched voice squeaked.

Angle dropped his gaze and found little Niffty, her one eye gleaming in excitement as she beamed up at him. In her hands she held a silver tray with a single bottle of water balanced at the center.

“That for me?” Angel inquired.

Niffty nodded and opened her mouth, only for Angel to swiftly swipe the bottle from the tray and shut the door in her face.  

“Thanks!” he called through the door.

He was really in _no mood_ to deal with the tiny demon’s incisive chatter. Knowing her, she would question him relentlessly until she got her answers, and then being the big gossip that she was, she would no doubt go around and tell everyone in the hotel what had happened.

Angel scoffed as he unscrewed the bottle. He wouldn’t be surprised if she was telling the others of his condition _right now_ …

He brought the drink to his lips, and downed the entire thing in only a few gulps.

He sighed as he tossed the empty bottle into the small garbage bin.

Angel stared at the container…

_Angel lay panting in bed, exhausted and in an incredible amount of pain…_

_His limbs were still bound and the gag was still in place, but the attack was over._

_The assaulters were busy cleaning themselves and picking up whatever mess they could._

_“What should we do with these?” of the demons asked as he held up a couple of bloody towels._

_“Just toss ‘em in the trash.” Another answered as he lit a cigar._

_The smallest one snickered, “We should throw the skank in the trash,” he jerked his head in Angel’s direction, “that’s where he belongs!” _

_Angel could only glare as the gang shared a laugh his expense._

“I’ll throw _them_ in the trash when I’m finished with ‘em…” he growled as he hobbled over to a nearby mirror.

Fat Nuggets gave a concerned grunt as she watched her owner stare at his reflection.

“Don’t worry sweetie,” Angel started in a sweet tone as he gently prodded at his bruised eye, “as soon as daddy kills those stupid, _fucks-_ ” Angel’s voice dropped and his jaw clenched for a second before continuing, “everything ‘ll be okay again.”

Fat Nuggets leapt off the bed and trotted over to Angel. She pressed herself against his leg, begging for his attention.

Angel smiled when he felt her weight against his non injured leg. He glanced down and his grin grew as he took in the look of pure adoration his girl was giving him.

“Awww…ya’ just want some lovin’, don’t ya?”

A wagging tail was her response.

“Alright, come up ‘ere cutie pie!” he held his arms out to her, but didn’t crouch down to pick her up like he usually did.

Fat Nuggets hesitated only for a second before jumping as high as she could.

Angel caught her and held her to his chest. “Oh, you’re such a spoiled girl…yes…” He cooed as he cradled her like a baby. He tickled her belly, causing her to squirm lightly, though it wasn’t hard to tell that she was enjoying her master’s playful touch.

God, he hated to think what would have happened to her if those guys had killed him that night…

Poor little Nuggets…all alone without him…not even having a chance to say goodbye-

“ ** _Where_ is he**?!”

Angel jumped at the sudden shout, nearly dropping Fat Nugget’s in the process. The two listened as several sets of footsteps drew nearer.

“Now, now miss Vaggie-”

“ _Shut it_ Alastor!”

“No, he’s right Vaggie…you just need to take a moment and calm do-”

“No! I _won’t_ calm down! If we don’t say anything _now_ , he’s just going to keep running off and fucking around and making us all waste time on him!”

Angel tensed as his lower hands balled into fists.

He could understand that Vaggie was upset, but _come on_! Talking about him like he was a _child_? _Really_?

He sighed as he walked over to the bed and gently lowered Fat Nuggets onto the comforter before making his way back to the door.

Fat Nuggets stood and made to follow after him, but he turned and put a hand out, “Stay there baby girl!” he instructed. Fat Nuggets sat and watched her owner as he turned back and opened the door.

To the spider’s surprise, Charlie, Alastor and Vaggie were already at the doorway.

Vaggie’s fist was raised as if she was just about to start banging on his door. Beside her stood an apologetic Charlie, who was clutching Vaggie’s free arm, most likely in an attempt to hold her back. Behind them was Alastor, who merely stood back with his arms folded behind him as he observed the scene that was about to unfold. The Radio Demon was beaming as always, and Angel had the mind to ask what the hell he was smiling about, but decided that he was in no condition to take on one of hell’s most powerful demons, and simply kept his mouth shut.

Still though, it felt good to see that cocky grin of his waver ever so slightly when he caught sight of the wounded spider.

Getting back to pressing matters, Angel directed his gaze to the gray-skinned demon before him.

“You talkin’ shit about me?” he asked calmly.

Vaggie blinked before scowling at the taller demon, “Yeah I’m talking shit ‘cause you’re the one _giving_ us shit!”

“ _Me_?”

“Yes, _you_!”

Charlie tugged on Vaggie’s arm, “Vag, come on…”

Vaggie yanked her arm free without breaking eye contact with Angel, “Who do you think you are running off like that? And where do you get off not telling us where you are for days… _days_ Angel!

Angel’s gaze hardened as he towered over the shorter female, “What are ya, my _mother_? Where do _you_ get off talkin’ to me like a kid?” he challenged as he took a step forward, shortening the distance between him and Vaggie.

The attempt of intimidation didn’t work as Vaggie took a step forward herself.

“With the way you act sometimes, you might as well be a kid, and the fact that you apparently need constant supervision sure makes me _feel_ like I’m your mother!” Vaggie bit back.

Angel Dust rolled his eyes, “Oh give me a break babe…”

“I’ll give you a break when you start taking this shit seriously!” Vaggie hissed.

“This ain’t exactly easy for me okay? It’s not a switch that I can just turn off an’ be cured.”

“I know, and I never _said_ it was like a switch!”

“Well that’s how you’re makin’ it seem!”

“Only because you’re not even _trying_ to get better!”

Charlie squeezed herself between the two and gently pushed them away from each other. “Okaaay…maybe we should all just take a deep breath and talk about this in a… _calmer_ manner.” She gave a sheepish, hopeful grin and looked between her two friends. To her disappointment, her suggestion was ignored, and Vaggie simply looked around the princess while Angel continued to glower over Charlie’s head.

“You don’t know _shit_ Vaggie.” He retorted in a steely voice.

Charlie flinched.

Vaggie nodded condescendingly, “You’re right, I don’t know, so why don’t you fill me in on where you were?”

“Vaggie…” Charlie rubbed her forehead.

“Where were you Angel?” Vaggie repeated, her tone a false calm as she moved around the blonde demon and stepped into Angel’s room.

Angel took several steps back, though he never dropped his glare, “None of your damn business.”

“It is when you’re here. _Where_. _Were_. _You_?” Vaggie’s voice dropped again.

“ _None_. Of your _damn_. Business.” Angel repeated, his voice now sounding rather husky as his anger grew.

“ _I’ll_ tell you where you were,” Vaggie started as Charlie and Alastor entered the room behind her, both tense and ready to intervene should the need arise, “You were out _drinking_ and _getting high_ and _fucking strangers_ , just like you _always_ do. Am I right?”

“Shut the hell up Vaggie-”

“Am I right?!”

The room fell silent as Angel refused to confirm her guess, which was only partially right.

Charlie hesitantly spoke up, “Give him a break Vaggie, he had a rough week…I mean _look_ at him.” She said softly.

Vaggie took in the spider-demon’s appearance and scoffed, “With the way he is, I’m not surprised he got his ass handed to him. Maybe he deserved it and this is the wakeup call he needs.”

Angel froze.

Those words…

_The leader of the group’s face was coming closer…_

_Angel clenched his eyes shut and jerked his head to the side. He didn’t want to see that bastard’s smug grin._

_His breath hitched when he felt the leader’s own breath against his ear…_

_“I want you to know this,” the giant started as he traced a claw down Angel’s cheek, “ You were the one that gave yourself to us. You brought this upon yourself. This is what you deserve.” _

Angel’s hands balled into fist as his temper flared.

“You…little… _bitch_ …” he snarled.

 The three occupant’s eyes widened.

It wasn’t out of the norm for Angel to call Vaggie such names, as he did so pretty much on a daily bases. What wasn’t so normal was the _tone_ in which he said it.

 _Never_ had he said anything to Vaggie with such _malice_.

If he ever said anything to Vaggie, it was always in a playful manner, and it was usually something the co-manager could walk off.

This time though, she wasn’t going to let it slide.

“ _What did you call me_?!” Vaggie growled back, daring him to repeat what he just said. By now, her bow had curled upwards, giving her a ‘devil horns’ look.

Angel stepped forward, his eyes hard, “Ya heard me. I called ya a ‘ _bitch’_.”

Vaggie opened her mouth her start her own tirade of insults, only for Angel to beat her to it, “You don’t know the _shit_ I’ve been dealin’ with this past week! Ya don’t fucking _know_ what I’m goin’ through _now_! Ya think I don’t regret what led up to this beatin’?! Ya think I actually _wanted_ this?! **Huh**?!” he pointed to his busted face.

His audience flinched at his shout. Fat Nuggets actually buried herself under the bed’s pillows.

“Look at me!” Angel continued, “Ya really think I deserve this?!”

Charlie stepped forward with her hands up in an attempt to defuse the situation. “No one here thinks that… _right Vaggie_.” She sent a pointed look at her partner.

Vaggie scowled, but once again, Angel didn’t give her a chance to say anything, “Yeah she does.” He gave a forced laugh, “And you know what? She ain’t alone. Tha guys that did this to me thought the same thing.”

“Did they say _why_ they attacked you?” Charlie questioned, her brows furrowed with worry.

Angel paused.

The gang never really gave him an explanation as to why they went after _him_ of all demons. He figured they were just looking for someone to take advantage of, and it just so happened that he willingly offered his services to them.

Maybe…maybe he _did_ deserve it…

“Angel?”

Angel blinked at looked back at Charlie, who was still waiting for an answer.

“I…I don’t know…” he said in a softer tone, “everythin’ happened so fast…I can’t remember what they were sayin’…”

The room fell silent again as Angel stared at the carpeted floor. The fight had left him, and now the only thing he wanted was to be left alone again.

Alastor, having been silent during the whole confrontation, must have picked up on the spider’s sudden change of demeanor and stepped forward, “I believe that’s enough for now.” He announced, gaining the attention of the other three occupants.

Vaggie shook her head, “ _What_? No, I-”

“That’s _enough_ miss Vaggie.” The Radio Demon repeated, a no-nonsense tone behind his Cheshire cat grin. His eyes held a silent warning, and the moth demon had no choice but to relent to his silent demand.

“ _Fine_. We’re leaving.” She bit out, sending her own glare in Alastor’s direction before snapping her gaze back to the spider, “But don’t think this is over cabrón!” she pointed at him before storming out of the room with Charlie trailing close behind. Alastor gave Angel a nod and followed the girls down the hall.

As soon as the three had left, Angel quickly moved to shut and lock the door.

He leaned his back heavily against the wooden slab and closed his eyes.

It was only a matter of time till the other residents pestered him enough to get the truth out of him…

Angel groaned and thumped his head against the door with a groan of frustration.

Fuck his luck…

 

Down in the lobby, the few other inhabitants were lounging around, their minds on Angel’s shocking condition.

Niffty had made sure to tell the rest of the gang of Angel Dust’s shocking injuries.

“So he didn’t say who did it to ‘im or what happened?” Mimzy questioned from her spot on the sofa.

Charlie shook her head as she wrung her hands nervously, “No…but it must have been bad for him to go off like that.”

“He’s part of a crime family.” Husk mused before taking a swig from his flask, “An’ he’s a druggie. For all we know, he could have owed someone money and they decided to beat the snot out of ‘im.”

This didn’t do anything to settle the princess’s nerves, “But he _has_ money. If that was the case, he could have just paid them-”

“ _Only_ if he was willing to pay.” Baxter chimed in as he fidgeted with one of his inventions. “Chances are, he could have denied them and then got attacked for his refusal to cooperate.”

“Or it was just a muggin’. Plain an’ simple.” Husk added, finishing off his drink. Niffty nodded in agreement.

“I don’t know…” Charlie argued.

As the older residents talked amongst themselves, Crymini sat lopsided on one of the few armchairs in the room, her legs dangled over one armrest while her back was propped up against the other. In her hands was her phone, which she was currently browsing through as she tuned in and out to the adults’ conversation.

It wasn’t that she didn’t _care_ about what happened to Angel Dust, it was just that she thought everyone was making a big deal out of nothing.

So he got beat up. So what? _Lots_ of people get roughed up down here.

What happened to Angel just proved that he wasn’t an exception.

That’s all it meant, and when he was ready to relay what happened, he would…or wouldn’t. Whatever he wanted to do, that would be his own business. For now, they could only sit and wait.

A soft ‘ping’, accompanied by a pop up, informed her that one of her friends outside the hotel had sent her a message.

Opening her ‘messages’ app, she opened the text her buddy had sent.

_B- Hey…you’re friends with that ‘Angel Dust’ guy right?_

Crymini furrowed her brow and sent her reply.

_C- Yeah…why?_

The canid demon waited a few seconds before the next text came in.

_B- It’s just…I got this link to a video my bud found online, and I don’t know if your friend is just a really good actor or…_

Crymini’s ears dropped. What the hell was he talking about? Something about Angel Dust?

_C- Or what? What video are you talking about?_

The response was simply a link.

_C- Butch I swear if this is a trick to get me to watch some porno video…_

_B- Just take a peak!_

Crymini hesitated. The last thing she wanted to do was watch what could possibly be her friend’s sex video, but…the way his earlier message sounded so cryptic… it was enough to peak her curiosity…and raise her concern.

She fished out her headphones from her jacket pocket, and went through the motion of plugging them into the device and fitting the buds into her ears.

With a final glance to make sure no one was looking, she tapped the link.

Just as she had guessed, she was redirected to an adult website, and she found herself staring at one video in particular…

She had been right to assume the video would star Angel Dust, and for a second, she was tempted to close out the tab and chastise her friend for making her see that, but something made her stop. Her friend’s earlier text replaying in her mind.

‘ _…just a really good actor or…’_

Furrowing her brow further, she pressed play.

_Angel was sitting on a motel bed, flirting and seducing three male demons while a fourth recorded the interaction._

So far, it all seemed consensual so far…Crymini skipped a couple of minutes ahead.

_Angel was now bound to the bed by all eight libs, though he was still smiling at this point._

Skip ahead.

_One of the males started to slap the white demon a bit, getting rougher after every hit._

_“Woah…take it easy pal…” Angel said nervously after a particularly painful looking slap._

Skip ahead.

_“Wait…hold on! Stop! That really hurts!”_

_“What’s the matter fuzzball? I thought you liked it rough!”_

Skip.

_“-let me go! Let me **go!** ” _

Skip.

_Angel was bruised and bleeding in several places. He cried out through his gag as the demon on top of him thrust violently while biting down on Angel’s shoulder._

Skip.

_Another demon was on top of him._

Skip.

_A third started to take his turn._

Skip.

_A tiny, fourth demon mounted him._

Crymini stopped the video and simply stared at the screen.

She could see now, why her friend wanted to know if this was a well-acted role play scenario or the real thing.

 To Crymini, there was _no way_ that was staged fantasy.

Those cries…the way Angel struggled to get free…the _anguish_ in his face…

 _They hurt him_.

Even after he had asked them to tone it down…to _stop_ …they didn’t.

The young demon’s ears dropped.

Was Angel…?

Did they just…?

She looked up and around the room and locked eyes with Charlie.

Seeing the stunned look on the youngest members face was enough to raise concern.

“Everything okay ‘mini?” the princess inquired.

Crymini’s eyes darted from the princess to the phone and back again, “I…yeah…I-I mean…” she stood from her seat, “You…I think you should take a look at this.” She said as she walked towards the older woman, hoping that she was doing the right thing.

If this was the real deal, surly the princess of Hell could do something about it…right?

She stood beside the blonde demon, only for the rest of the group to crowd around them, interested in what she had to show.

Normally, she would have snapped that she wanted to show Charlie _only_ , but then she figured that they’d only pester her or Charlie later, so she reluctantly said nothing.

Plus, if this _was_ the real thing, it would probably be better if Angel had the support of _all_ his friends…

“Just a heads up,” she started as she held the screen to her chest, effectively preventing the group from seeing anything ahead of time, “This is gonna be pretty graphic…and violent, but I need y’all to check this out…if only to help me determine if it’s something serious or not.”

The adults shared an uneasy look with each other, but huddled closer to the phone anyway.

Crymini took a breath before holding the device for all to see.

“ _Really_?” Husk droned with unimpressed glare in Crymini’s direction.

“Look just…bear with me _okay_?” The teen snapped back. She motioned to the screen, “The video starts innocently enough, and it looks like he’s really in to it.” She briefed, “But then look…” she skipped to the part where Angel Dust first started to get uncomfortable.

They watched as the small group beat their friend with more force than necessary as they continued their ‘foreplay’.

“It gets worse.” Crymini warned as she skipped to the scenes she had viewed earlier. 

Everyone, save for Crymini, eyes widened as they took in the scenes before them.

When the video reached its end, everyone was stunned silent.

“Angel…” Charlie gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. She lowered her digit and looked around, “Do…do you think that was an actual-”

“No.” Husk interjected with a shake of his head, “This is Angel we’re talking about. I’m sure this was just some sort of rape fantasy they all agreed to off screen.”

Mimzy shook her head slowly, “I don’t think so hon’…you can’t fake screams like the ones he was makin’.”

“I agree,” Baxter voiced, “The fear and pain he displayed looked very, real.”

“It _was_ real.” Alastor confirmed.

No one questioned him. Knowing Alastor’s human past, it wasn’t surprising to the other residents that he would know what a genuine cry of pain would sound like, much less the true fear someone could display in times of distress.

Charlie gently took the phone from Crymini’s hands and stared down at the screen.

She was at a loss of what to do…

The best thing would be to go check on him, but what if he wasn’t ready to talk about it? To her knowledge, most victims didn’t _like_ to talk about it, and she doubt Angel would be any different.

But that outburst earlier…

When Vaggie stated that he ‘deserved’ to get beaten up, she must have unknowingly triggered some unpleasant memories from day of the attack.

That would defiantly explain the sudden aggression from the spider. He was _defiantly_ upset and hurting over it.

 _No one_ would react that way if it had been a simple role play.

With that in mind, Charlie turned to Crymini, “Is it okay if I borrow this for a bit?”

“Charlie, don’t bother him about this _now_.” Vaggie advised, still stunned at what she had just seen.

“I’m just going to tell him we know what happened, and that he doesn’t have to go through this alone. He needs to know that we’re all here to help and support him.” Charlie insisted.

Vaggie shook her head, “If you wanna risk him going all crazy again, that’s on _you_.”

“I won’t let it get to that.” Charlie promised.

“Perhaps one of us should accompany you.” Alastor suggested.

Vaggie nodded. For once, she agreed with the red demon.

Charlie shook her head, “I’ll be fine. Like I said, I’m jut going to let him know we’re here for him. I’ll only be gone five minutes.”

The others reluctantly agreed to let her go, and Charlie was soon making her way back to Angel’s room, her mind racing from the day’s revelation and how to start the upcoming conversation.

 

All too soon, Charlie found herself standing in front of Angel’s door once more.

At first, she simply stared at it, not really sure how to confront the spider, and even wondering if perhaps she should just go back down stairs and talk about this some other time.

The image of Angel struggling and crying out flashed in her mind, and she set her jaw.

She was going to go through with this.

Whether Angel accepted their help or not, she was going to put the offer out there anyway.

Taking a breath, she raised her fist and knocked.

When she was met with silence, she knocked again, calling out this time, “Angel?”

“ _What_?!”

Charlie paused at the annoyed call, “It’s me…Charlie.”

“…go away kid!”

Charlie lifted her chin in defiance, “I will…after we talk-”

“There’s nothing ta _talk about_ princess!”

“Well…I think there is-”

“ _Charlie_ -”

“I know about the video and what happened to you the other day.” Charlie added hastily.

Judging by Angel’s irritation, she knew she was losing him before she even started.

“… _what video_?!”

Charlie blinked at looked at Crymini’s phone in her hand, “Uh…there’s a video of you with four other demons.” She stated, not really comprehending the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps from the other side of the door.

“It looks like- oh!” Charlie gave a squeak of surprise when the door suddenly swung open. She could only gape at the wide-eyed spider demon.

“ _What_ video?” he repeated, a tinge of fear in his voice.

“I-I…it’s…there’s,” Charlie fumbled before pointing to the phone in her hand, “online…there’s a video-”

“ _What_?! They posted it **online**?!”

Charlie flinched as Angel snatched the device from her hand. She watched as his pupil dilated and his breathing became rapid.

“…Angel?” she tested.

The spider tore his eyes from the screen, and simply gawked at her.

“I know it may not be easy, but-”

“I’m fine!” Angel cut in, handing her back the phone.

Charlie blinked, “Are…are you sure? Because in the video-”

“It looks bad, but it’s not what your thinkin’ doll.” Angel waved a hand dismissively.

“…it’s _not_ …?” Charlie repeated with a raised brow. Was he _really_ gonna play this game?

Angel nodded, “Yeah…the guys an’ I planned it out.”

“So…you were _okay_ with this? You weren’t… _forced_ into anything?”

“Nah. All consensual.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“And the injuries?”

“They got a little out of hand.”

Charlie crossed her arms, “Is that why you yelled at Vaggie?”

“…that’s part of it, yeah.”

The two stared at each other in silence.

Charlie wasn’t buying Angel’s story, but what more could she do without aggravating him again? Her best bet would be to just let him be and either try again later, or let him come to them.

She gave a reluctant sigh, “Well…if there’s ever something you want to talk about-”

“I already told ya, there’s nothin’ ta talk about.” Angel argued, “I’m just pissed they posted this…without permission.” He drifted off in thought.

Charlie frowned, “If you say so…but my offer still stands.” She reached out and took one of Angel’s lower hands in her own, “We _are_ here for you.”

Angel pursed his lips and nodded.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Charlie smiled and stepped back, “I’ll let you get back to resting, but I’ll come check up on you later, okay?”

“I’ll be here.” Angel assured before stepping back and closing the door.

Charlie stared at the barrier and sighed, running her hand through her hair.

While that hadn’t been an absolute disaster, the outcome still could have been so much better.

‘Oh well…’ Charlie thought as she made her way down the hall, back to the waiting group.

She took her first step.

It would be up to Angel to take the next one.


End file.
